Patricia Smith (poet)
Patricia Smith (born 1955) is an African-American poet, spoken word performer, playwright, author, writing teacher, and former journalist. Life Smith was born in Chicago. She lives in Howell, Michigan . She is a 4-time individual National Poetry Slam champion and appeared in the 1996 documentary SlamNation, which followed various poetry slam teams as they competed at the 1996 National Poetry Slam in Portland, OR. She gained notoriety when The Boston Globe asked her to resign after editors discovered her metro column contained fictional characters and fabricated events in violation of journalism practice. She has published poems in literary magazines and journals including TriQuarterly, Poetry, The Paris Review, Tin House and in anthologies including American Voices and The Oxford Anthology of African-American Poetry.[http://catdir.loc.gov/catdir/toc/ecip0513/2005015242.html Library of Congress Online Catalog > Table of Contents for The Oxford anthology of African-American Poetry]Sierra Nevada College > MFA Faculty She is on the faculties of the Stonecoast MFA Program in Creative Writing and the Low-Residency MFA Program in Creative Writing at Sierra Nevada College.Sierra Nevada College > MFA FacultyUniversity of Southern Maine > Stonecoast MFA in Creative Writing > Stonecoast Faculty She is married to Bruce DeSilva, journalist and Edgar Award winning author. Recognition Smith won the Distinguished Writing Award for Commentary from the American Society of Newspaper Editors, 1997. However, the Boston Globe returned the ASNE award and withdrew her from consideration for a Pulitzer Prize after the newspaper acknowledged that some of her columns contained fabricated people, events, and quotes. Smith admitted to 4 instances of fabrications in her columns.http://www.boston.com/news/daily/19/barnicle.htm She was asked to resign from the Globe after this revelation. She is also a 2008 National Book Award finalist, and a winner of the Hurston-Wright Legacy Award in Poetry, the Carl Sandburg Literary Award, the National Poetry Series award, the Patterson poetry award and the Pushcart prize. In 2006, she was inducted into the International Literary Hall of Fame for Writers of African Descent. Publications Poetry *''Life According to Motown''. Chicago: Tia Chucha Press, 1991. *''Big Towns, Big Talk''. Hanover, NH: Zoland Books, 1992. *''Close to Death''. Cambridge, MA: Zoland Books, 1993. *''Teahouse of the Almighty''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2006. *''Almost''. Green River, VT: Longhouse, 2007. *''Blood Dazzler: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2008. *''Shoulda Been Jimi Savannah''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2012. Short fiction *''Staten Island Noir''. New York: Akashic Books, 2012. Non-fiction *''Africans in America: America's journey through slavery'' (with Charles Johnson). New York: Harcourt Brace, 1998. Juvenile *''Janna and the Kings'' (illustrated by Aaron Boyd). New York: Lee & Low Books, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical informtion courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Patricia Smith, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 24, 2015. See also *Slam poets *African-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Patricia Smith profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Patricia Smith b. 1955 at the Poetry Foundation *Patricia Smith: Online Poems ;Audio / video *''The Book of Voices'', Chapter 1: Patricia Smith *Patricia Smith at YouTube ;Books *Patricia Smith at Amazon.com ;About *Patricia Smith (1955- ) at Modern American Poetry. *Patricia Smith: An American poet *Patricia Smith Official website. *[http://www.gulfcoastmag.org/index.php?n=3&si=7&s=671 Review of Teahouse of the Almighty in Gulf Coast] ;Journalism Scandal *Secrets And Lies *Patricia Smith's Virtual Reality *Patricia Smith, Journalism & Poetry: Shall we meditate on Truth? *[http://www.cnn.com/US/9806/19/globe.columnist.resigns/ Boston Globe columnist resigns, accused of fabrications] *The American Society of Newspaper Editors withdraws award to Globe columnist Patricia Smith Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:African American poets Category:African American performance poets Category:African American writers Category:American poets Category:American children's writers Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American feminist writers Category:American women writers Category:Journalistic hoaxes Category:The Boston Globe people Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:African American female poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Spoken word poets Category:Slam poets Category:Performance poets